


Hands Intertwined

by AvenGrey73



Category: Free!
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Hazuki Nagisa - Freeform, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Morning Cuddles, Romance, Ryuugazaki Rei - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief mention - Freeform, like barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenGrey73/pseuds/AvenGrey73
Summary: Haruka and Makoto are engaged and we get a glimpse of how the big question was asked. A little bump interrupts their wedding, but as always, there's a happily ever after.





	Hands Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MakoHaru fanfic and my first piece for a flashbang. So exciting! Thanks to the lovely [adverbialstarlight.tumblr.com](http://adverbialstarlight.tumblr.com/) for making such a beautiful art piece that you can also see [here](http://adverbialstarlight.tumblr.com/post/180768267927/this-is-my-art-for-justjimeis-fic-hands) and other cool art pieces!

The most evil sound, a sound from hell, breaks the silence. Makoto’s phone alarm. Haruka’s eyes blink open, his brows already set into a frown. His vision is still blurry from sleep, but as he shifts up onto one arm, he easily locates the offending object. Meanwhile, Makoto’s snores are slowly coming to a halt, wakefulness starting to draw him from his dreams. Letting out a soft huff, Haruka crawls over his fiancé to snatch up the phone and turn it off. Haruka tosses the phone towards the foot of the bed, still mad at it for ruining his cozy slumber with Makoto. Unfortunately, Makoto is awake now. Shifting under the sheets, Makoto wraps his strong arms around Haruka’s waist, a comforting, warm weight. Haruka squirms around until his legs tangle with Makoto’s and they’re facing each other on their sides, Makoto’s embrace never breaking. 

“Trying to break my phone with that glare, Haru-chan?” he asks in a teasing tone. A yawn breaks his grin.

“You don’t need it anyways,” Haruka grumbles. After many years of friendship and their two years of engagement, Haruka has pretty much given up on reminding Makoto to stop adding “-chan” to his name. Plus, he secretly liked hearing Makoto’s husky morning voice say it that way, but he’ll never tell Makoto that. 

Makoto tilted his head slightly. “But how am I supposed to talk to you?” 

Haruka is silent for a moment before he looks away from Makoto’s stare. “Good point.”

At Haruka’s admission, Makoto giggles quietly before hugging Haruka more tightly. “Anyways, just one more day, Haru.” 

Haruka nods, a bubble of warmth filling his chest. He presses his cheek against Makoto’s chest. It’s taken them a while to get to this point. Haruka has felt like he was dreaming the past few days. But Makoto would always break through, holding his hand and remind him: “Yes, Haru, we’re getting married.” Two years seemed to have flown by quickly. 

Makoto was extremely nervous, his hands trembled and his palms sweaty. 

After he confessed to Haruka in their third year of college, they started dating; then their careers took off, traveling the world together. Makoto had little time to think. But after many competitions, Makoto couldn’t help but feel this burning in his chest. Perhaps that burn was always there, but he felt the first spark when he saw Haruka finally beat Albert Wåhlander. As Makoto pulled Haruka from the pool and into a victorious embrace, he knew that it was time. He wanted to be with Haruka, his love, forever. 

It was during the down season. The next year would be the Olympics. Makoto thought about waiting longer, but the box he carried in his pocket was growing heavier and heavier, stoking the fire burning in his chest. He couldn’t wait anymore; and Haruka probably wouldn’t mind.

After a day at the aquarium and swimming at the ocean, Makoto brought Haruka to the gazebo at the end of the pier. The hanging lights glowed softly and the moon shone over the ocean waves. It was peaceful, a gentle breeze just enough to tickle. Haruka stared out at the view in his normal calm manner. He didn’t suspect anything—at least, Makoto hoped. 

“Haruka,” he said, breaking the silence.

Surprised to hear his full name, Haruka turned to face his boyfriend. Lights reflected in Makoto’s eyes, a green glow to them just like the days they played as children. Tilting his head, he looked at him questioningly. 

Makoto opened his mouth and froze. Suddenly, now was the time, and he found himself trembling too much. His mouth quivered, blood rushed in his ears. He was having a heart attack. 

Haruka’s brow creased with concern. Stepping closer to Makoto, he reached out to touch the back of his fingers against Makoto’s cheek. No fever. 

With Haruka’s touch, Makoto closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. As always, being close to Haruka made him feel calm and safe. Opening his eyes, feeling more determined, Makoto reached up and grasped Haruka’s hand. Then slowly, he slipped down onto one knee. 

As Makoto descended before Haruka, his eyes widened and there was a faint sheen over his blue eyes. The only sound he made was a sharp intake of breath.

“Haru—” Makoto’s voice broke. Quickly he cleared his throat, coughing nervously. Looking at Haruka made him even more nervous, so he stared at the hand in his, his thumb tenderly rubbing Haruka’s hand. He smiled faintly in embarrassment before starting all over again. “Haruka. Ever since I’ve known you, I knew you were amazing. From the time in that park to the summer camp and until now, you’ve always been there for me.” He took in a deep breath, then smiled more brightly. “So, Nanase Haruka, would you do the honor of marrying me?”

Silence. 

Just ocean waves hitting the shore and the sloshing of water hitting the supports below. 

Biting his lip, Makoto finally drew his gaze up. 

And Haruka was crying. Tears were trickling down his cheeks as his free hand covered his mouth. Makoto realized that their grasped hands were trembling. Tears began to fill his eyes too. Their gazes met. A silent dialogue passed between them, one that was simple and common, but in this moment, it felt overwhelming and uncontainable. 

_I love you, Haruka._

_And I love you, Makoto._

With an impatient tug, Haruka pulled Makoto to his feet and clutched onto him in an embrace. They cried in happiness together and whispered their love. And with the ring Makoto placed on Haruka’s hand, their future was sealed.

It is a disaster. 

“Damn it all,” Rin shouts over the phone. “The venue’s power went out. How can it go out?”

Haruka sighs heavily, ignoring Makoto’s frantic calls to Nagisa and Rei to see if they could figure something else out.

“Lanterns would be fine.”

“Lanterns? How can we get that many so late? The reception won’t be bright enough for anyone to see speeches or even eat their food.” Rin’s voice sounds a little hoarse as his frustration grows. In the background, Sousuke’s low soothing voice can be heard.

“Don’t worry, Rin. Just make sure you remember your speech,” Haruka says, a slight tease in his tone. 

Not one to back down, Rin scoffs over the phone. “Of course I remember. You just make sure to keep your clothes on for the ceremony. The aquarium won’t like it otherwise.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Haruka grumbles. 

“Yeah, right.” Rin takes a deep breath. “Haru, tell Makoto that Sousuke and I will figure something out. You two need to focus on each other.” And with that he hangs up.

Haruka turns to his fiancé. Makoto’s voice rises as he talks rapidly to Nagisa and Rei. Walking over, Haruka wraps his arms around Makoto’s waist and raises his chin to rest on Makoto’s shoulder. Slowly, he feels Makoto relax. Reaching over, he takes Makoto’s phone. 

“Rin will tell you what to do,” Haruka says before hanging up the phone. 

Surprised, Makoto turns to Haruka. “Haru, at least say goodbye properly,” he scolds mildly. 

Haruka rolls his eyes and tugs Makoto close. He rises on his toes, passing Makoto’s lips to kiss his nose.

Makoto blinks and smiles. He decides to trust his friends and Haruka.

Later that day, they stand facing each other in their tuxedos. Their friends watch on, some with tears in their eyes, and the rest beaming in happiness. As the marriage officiant tells the couple to exchange the rings, Haruka is reminded of the night on the pier. Makoto is just as nervous, his hands trembling so much, he misses Haruka’s finger the first time. 

Smiling with fondness, Haruka touches Makoto’s hand. They exchange a glance. Then, with a steadiness they shared, they placed their rings on each other. And with a kiss, they seal their future to always be there for each other.

> _“I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where,_  
>  I love you simply, without problems or pride:  
>  I love you in this way because I don't know any other way of loving 
> 
> _but this, in which there is no I or you,_  
>  so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand,  
>  so intimate that when I fall asleep it is your eyes that close.”  
>  -Love Sonnet XVII by Pablo Neruda 


End file.
